Secrets of Shimon
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: Everyone have secrets, but some secrets are to be kept. Yet, truth shall always prevail. Enma chose the path of keeping the secret until the others notice it. And this shocked Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera when they had found out the Shimon boss' secret. Enma x ?


Uhm. A one-shot for Enma? This has an indefinte plot so.. dont expect too much. And i did some cross-over-ings.. from the book _**"Children of the Lamp"**_ series. check it out guys, i love that trilogy..

* * *

It was a sunny morning, the start of Namimori Middle School's summer vacation. Tsunayoshi Sawada is one of the students that are on vacation at the current moment. The guy hadn't been a bit excited about this vacation; needless to say, he wouldn't even want to _have_ vacation. This was because of one reason and one reason only, his one hell of a tutor, Reborn. In school, the baby wouldn't interfere but this time; he'd have to experience rough training somewhere in the world.

"Oi, No-Good-Tsuna, call Loser-Enma, Suzuki Adelheid asked me to train him today." Reborn ordered his student as if he was a servant of his. Adelheid asked him to train Enma for his own good. She said the kid has experienced far too bully attempts and she wants to put an end to it. If that won't happen, the poor teen wouldn't be able to lead a mafia family of his own unlike his ancestor, Cozart Shimon.

"Why me?!" The brunette tugged at his hair, "It's vacation!" he reasoned. He stared at his tutor with wide eyes.

"You're both friends. Go on or I'll shoot you." The arcobaleno pointed the Leon gun at Tsuna making the teen run downstairs which resulted to an epic fail. He always trip on the stairs even though Nana doesn't wet it too much when cleaning. The brown haired woman took particular care of the problem but her son was always so clumsy to be able to walk down the stairs without any problem.

Tsuna quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the Shimon residence's number. "Hello, this is the Shimon residence, who is this?" Suzuki Adelheid answered. Adelheid was not any girl. She is the Shimon's mother-figure. And by mother-figure, that's means she's in-charge of everything. The Shimon's training schedules, the food, the house cleaning, heck, she even clean the boys' dirty laundry!

"T-This is Tsuna Sawada, Adel-san, i-is Enma-kun home?" He stuttered, Tsuna wasn't expecting Adelheid to answer, he was expecting someone like Aoba Koyo.

"Oh, Enma's going somewhere today, please send Reborn my apologies. He's going to fetch hi-" Adel stopped in mid-sentence as if something threatened her to do so, Tsuna was curious.

He tried to think of a lie, quickly. "Uh, A-Adel-san? Could-Could I know where? Reborn's gonna skin me alive if-if he knew about this." The teen pointed out so he could know, Reborn wouldn't actually do that. The kid would just say "Fine then, let's train on our own." Or something like that.

"I can't actually tell, he left just now, I forgot to ask. Just call later, Sawada-kun." And she hung up.

Tsuna was completely curious why Adelheid abruptly stopped. His hyper intuition is saying that there's something the Shimon's are hiding. It's also saying that it's none of his business if they are doing something, a surprise perhaps? "Reborn, Enma-kun said he's not coming!"

"Tsu-kun, could you buy me something in the Shopping District?" His mother's voice rang behind him. Tsuna whipped his head around and smiled. This is a perfect excuse to escape a day of Reborn's training. Yes, a nice plan, Reborn wouldn't even bother in stopping Tsuna in doing Nana's errands for him.

"Ok, Mom, I'll just tell Reborn something." And he sprinted upstairs, giddy and excited. He could now go outside the house without training and he could also try in spying on Enma. (Yes, that's possible because Tsuna's damn curious about Enma. Hints of 2700, I'm inlove with them~) "Reborn, Adel-san said Enma-kun's got something to do; Mom said I have to get her something from the Shopping district."

"Maman gave you an errand? Fine, I'll let you off today, Loser-Tsuna." Reborn said. The arcobaleno is holding a cup of coffee, wonder where that come from, Tsuna asked himself.

Forgetting that Reborn actually know mind-reading, the baby said, "None of your business, scram Loser-Tsuna!"

"H-HIIEEEE!" Tsuna panicked once again and ran away from his bedroom. Unknown to him, a certain bomber arrive on his doorstep. Gokudera is always in the Sawada household with Yamamoto who always crashes with him whenever he's on the way to Tsuna's, obviously, both just want to hang around with their boss.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tenth! Sawada-sama said I could help you in getting things for her!" Said his ever-so-loyal unofficial-right-hand-man and storm guardian.

"Ahahaha! I could help too, Tsuna!"

"NO WAY! IT'S MY DUTY TO HELP THE TENTH ALWAYS!"

And then they started bickering. Tsuna could only sigh at the scene infront of him, either way, he want to get out as soon as possible before Reborn change his mind. Nana gave the list and it's a bit short one, he could still have time to stick his nose on Enma's business.

* * *

MEANWHILE, ON THE SHIMON RESCIDENCE

"Adel! Why!?" Enma panicked. This "so-called-mission" from Julie was supposed to be a surprise for Tsuna and his guardians. Enma looked forward in seeing the faces on the Vongolas' when he introduced her to them. Truth-be-told, even Enma just knew about it last night. Julie was telling Aoba and Raouji something about "her flight" and "the surprise for the Shimon Boss". However, they failed in keeping it a secret from him. He didn't even know that the whole of Shimon, except him, knew about this.

"I'm so sorry, Enma." Said Adelheid in a deadpanned manner. "They will know anyway." The girl reasoned out.

"I know. . . but, Tsuna-kun could've have idea already that I have a surprise for them or he could know that I'm not telling him something!"

"Enma, just be ready and pick her up. He wouldn't know whether you're going to pick up a thing or a person, right? He wouldn't know where you could be going."

"O-Ok." And the red-haired boss went to his room to prepare for his big surprise.

* * *

BACK TO LOSER-TSUNA, OCTOPUS HEAD AND BASEBALL-FREAK

"Ah, this is the last one that mom needs! Yes now I have to-" Tsuna stopped in his mid-sentence, realizing that he haven't told his two guardians about his call to Adelheid earlier. "I mean—I have to relax after this~ Ahah-haha!" Tsuna tried to lie but his two guardians know him better.

"Jyuudaime, you're lying, what is it that you have to do?" Gokudera stood up to Tsuna for the second time (remember the first? When Gokudera typically shouted at his boss because he didn't want him to help? Yeah, Tsuna nearly fainted that time.)

"Ahahaha! Come on Tsuna, you can tell us anything!" The baseball buff said to Tsuna while smiling his infamous charming grin.

"Ehm. . . It's. . It's about Enma-kun. I called to them earlier and I kinda have this feeling that he's hiding something from us." Tsuna uneasily confessed.

"Something about the mafia?" Gokudera's eyes widened. He wouldn't let whatever mafia-war the Shimon did or cause, all he wants is to protect Tsuna at all cost. Whatever the consequences be.

"Something serious?" The black-haired male asked.

"I don't think so. ." Gokudera felt relieved at this, and so is Yamamoto. "But it tells me not to pry, yet curiosity is killing me."

"Do you think we should try to investigate?"

"Ahahaha! That'd be fun!"

"Maybe. Let's go to Enma-kun's house first." Tsuna suggested. Maybe they could get clues on where he went.

* * *

LATER AT SHIMON RESCIDENCE

"Adel, I'm going now, be back later!" Enma shouted for Adel, a usual Japanese tradition. He was going somewhere to pick someone.

"Sure, be careful." Adel replied from the kitchen. Enma didn't know whether she's cooking or cleaning. . but then, he shrugged it off and motioned to open the door.

"Don't worry, Enma~ You could crash in the hotel if you need to~" Julie suggested, smirking at the now red-faced boss.

"W-What do you-" Enma's left eye twitched, he was full of Julie's joke about him and _her_. Yeah, you could say that even before they went to Namimori, Julie was pestering his relationship with _her_. "I'm leaving." And he slammed the door shut behind him, stomping to get a cab in the corner. Unknown to him, there were eyes watching his every move.

The bushes rumbled as the trio, Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi scrambled to their feet to catch up with Enma.

* * *

TURN TO THE LEFT, STRAIGHT UNTIL THE LAST CORNER, PASS THE HIGHWAY AND TO THE AIRPORT

Tsuna was surprised that the person they're following is going to Namimori Local Airport. He wondered who he is picking up. Someone from the mafia? No, in Namimori Local Airport, they only accept flights somewhere from Japan. They followed Enma and thankfully, still unknown by the red-haired teen.

"Tenth, do you know who's he waiting for?" Gokudera patiently waited with the other two. He was obviously becoming impatient. They watched as Enma gets his phone from his pocket and dialed someone's number. The Shimon boss' smile widened while talking to someone in the receiver. Just who is he talking to? Tsuna's feet are itching to walk to his friend and confront him but the Vongola heir was stopping himself to do so. Even his hyper intuition is screaming to him not to walk there.

"I've got no idea." The brunette breathed out. They are all anticipated when Enma finally stood up and walked to the Arrival section of the small local airport. His grin wide, walking to a hip-hop styled girl, the girl's eye widened as if she was completely surprise in Enma's presence. Enma hugged her as if they'd just reunited again after ten years. The trio's jaw dropped. This girl couldn't be his sister, there are too many differences and they all know Enma's family died after a mafia war.

"She-She- He-" Tsuna stuttered, loss for words on what he is seeing, even his sidekicks are speechless at the scene in front of them.

When they saw Enma and the girl let go, they got a better view of the girl. She has brunette wavy hair that is passing through her hips. It was in a messy style but in a way, it looked perfect. There are small braids on each side of her locks; there are some random violet streaks that fitted perfectly on her brunette hair, too. She's wearing a moss-green cap that crowned her beautiful flock of hair. Her eyes have long curled-up lashes and her pupils were auburn. Tsuna couldn't figure if she's wearing make-up but her face looked much more natural without it.

She is dressed with a yellowish moss green sleeveless top with the numbers 00 visible on the front. It was topped with a three-fourths military-colored jacket. Moving down, she's wearing a blackish green leggings covered with an onyx-coated metallic pleated mini-skirt. She is wearing an Adidas supra shoes to match her style. There're lots of different strings belted on her waist, too. And to sum up what they saw, she was a perfect goddess of hip hop music. They could even compare her beauty to the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. Guys could even say she's much more beautiful.

The (coughcoughbeautifulcoughcoug h) girl smiled widely and nearly in the verge of tears. Enma held her hands, moving closer to her and then their lips met. Tsuna and the gang only gaped.

So this girl really is Enma's girlfriend! The question is:

_**SINCE WHEN DID HE HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!**_

Tsuna recovered first even though he's not used to these kinds of things, the Vongola boss opened his phone and dialed Enma's phone. The two joined him soon.

Enma pulled away from his _"mary-sue"_ of a girlfriend when his phone vibrated on his pocket. "I'm sorry, I got to get this phone—oh, it's Tsuna-kun." He said when he looked at the caller ID in his screen.

"Sure~ So, I will meet him soon?" She asked quickly before Enma engaged on a conversation with his new found best friend. She got an answer of "Mm-hm" and a nod from her boyfriend.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun? This is Enma." Enma politely told the caller, smoothly and in a very calm manner.

The girl could hear Tsuna's muffled voice from Enma's receiver. She took a step back from Enma when he continued speaking to his caller. What actually surprised her was that Enma blushed! Her eyes widened at her red-headed lover's response. "W-What? What do you mean you-you're here in the airport? WHERE?" HE panicked. _Enma did changed a lot. Julie's gonna get a beating when I see him_. She thought. The Enma Kozato she knew was the calm, stone-hearted bitch she owned. Not this kind, easy-to-blush person infront of her.

Enma sighed. Then said aloud, "Go on, Tsuna-kun, show yourself." He said with a patient but a bit embarrassed tone. A brunette with a flock of spiky hair went to their direction accompanied with two blushing tall guys. The other one on the brunette's right was a silver-haired delinquent-ish type of guy and the other is a raven-haired male.

"S-sorry, Enma-kun. We-We did-" Tsuna wasn't able to finish his sentence when the only girl in their little crowd squealed and hugged him.

"You are so cute~ I never knew Enma-kun would get to be friend with these cute guys~" She fangirled over Tsuna who blushed at her sudden display of affection. Kyoko never even hugged him, but this. . . this mary-sue infront of him just hugged him without any awkwardness in the atmosphere.

Enma coughed a bit for recognition in _his_ place as her boyfriend. "Hehe. . . Sorry, En-kun~" And she detached herself from Tsuna.

"Thank you, Ia-chan. So, why did you guys follow me, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san?"

"Curious?" They said in unison.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk~" 'Ia-chan', as Enma called her, clicked her tongue. "You know the quote curiosity killed the cat~? Enma-kun could kill you guys, you know?"

"Oi, woman! Don't you dare threat the Tenth!" Gokudera shouted at the girl.

"A-Ah, don't listen to Ia-chan. . . I won't d-do that to you guys. . ." Enma said defensively, stuttering in the process, making his beloved girlfriend raise an eyebrow.

"What did you guys do to my bitch?" She asked bluntly, sending glares to the three who returned it with shivers and a creeped aura. "He-" She stopped when Enma's hand was clamped over her mouth. "Mhhp!"

"Do-Don't mind her!"

"Uh-Uhm, we haven't introduced ourselves yet." Tsuna said, looking uncomfortably on the tiled floor. He looked up a bit to meet the girl's auburn pupils and Enma's red ones. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, please call me Tsuna!"

Enma released the girl, resulting a kiss on his cheeks and she turned away from him to bow infront of Tsuna, "I'm Enantodromia Gaunt. You can call me Mia or Ia if my name is too long to pronounce. I'm half Japanese and half English. Enantodromia means an opposite wish for our tribe. My mom was expecting me to be a guy and white silvery hair like him." She pointed at Gokudera who scoffed at her. "So, out of disappointment, she named me after that word."

"Ahaha! I'm Takeshi Yamamoto! This guy here-" He pointed at Gokudera, "is Hayato Gokudera. ." Yamamoto flashed his usual grin at Mia. Gokudera only looked away, being impatient on their current situation in the airport. "He likes aliens and extraordinary things while I like baseball~"

"You like U.M.A.s?" Enantodromia asked Gokudera with sheer curiosity, ignoring her beloved boyfriend, Tsuna and Yamamoto. "I know some~"

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "How could I believe that? I need solid proof." HE said, challenging the girl.

"You're looking at it~" She said cheerfully, making Tsuna and Yamamoto think in wonder. Enma knew this of course, she wouldn't be with him now if he hadn't accepted her _whole being_. Enantodromia moved closer to the silver bomber's ear and whispered something. She was telling Tsuna's right hand man something that fascinated him. The girl pointed a bit at a girl crying wildly, lost in the middle of the crowd. Nobody actually paid attention to the kid, it's like she's invisible. Then, there's this ice cream that popped out of nowhere which made the kid to stop crying and started devouring her ice cream.

"A-Are you real?"

"With my _will_? Sure I am~"

"W-What's real?" TSuna finally got his voice right after snapping on what's actually happening.

"Tenth! This girl is a genie!/Tsuna-kun, she's a djinn." Hayato and Enma said in unison, making the Decimo more confused.

"A GENIE, YOU SAY?!"

"It's '_djinn_', I hate the term '_genie_'. Use '_djinn_' if you don't mind."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**OMAKE**

They went home, Tsuna and Yamamoto was in a state shock while Gokudera was happily scribbling notes, he knew—no, he'll make sure they'd be good friend. He'll be friends with another U.M.A.! But this time, he know of what kind f U.M.A. he's dealing with.

Enma and Enantodromia headed to the Shimon residence, welcomed by a '_so-called_' party for the teen djinn. They talked a bit in the ceremony but Julie's a bit jerky, so, Mia decided to show what he's been flinching about.

"So Julie~ What's your secrets~? I heard you blasted my surprise for En-kun~" She said in a sweet tone but with a deadly aura behind her.

"Oh? I-I've got no secrets! And I didn't!"

"You said it yourself. . ." The brunette djinn shrugged while the other Shimon guardians, and even their boss, Enma, was watching the miraculous event happening before their eyes.

"HAVE MERCY ON ME, O GREAT MIA!" Julie, kneeled quickly before her, hands clasped for forgiveness. The Shimon lot had experienced once Mia's outrage caused by Enma, she nearly destroyed their apartment when she was there.

She chuckled darkly, "I've got different plans." With one flick of her long, slender finger, Julie was quickly turned upside-down with an unknown force of invisible power.

Evveryone laughed at this rare happening. Julie was the type of guy who'd never swallow his pride for anything, but this time, Mia made it happen. This made Enma really happy because she had avenged his grudges towards his guardian.

_"Never anger a djinn like myself~"_


End file.
